


【原创】男孩梦见了飞鸟

by Galtniss



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galtniss/pseuds/Galtniss
Summary: “你不可以像他那样。”
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro
Kudos: 7





	【原创】男孩梦见了飞鸟

他觉得爸爸有个神秘的“情人”。

男孩自认为发现了不得了的独家秘密，心中不免有些兴奋。但他好歹也知道，这不是什么能够四处宣扬的事。可秘密一直埋在心头不免憋得难受，他迫切地需要找个人分享。

终于，在某次葵阿姨来访时，男孩把自己的猜测告诉了她。葵阿姨是爸爸妈妈的老朋友了，告诉她一定没问题的。

葵阿姨特别亲切友好，她比父母亲要开朗活泼得多，男孩总是喜欢把自己的奇思妙想和她分享。但这一次，当男孩兴奋地说出自己的猜测后，葵阿姨并未露出以往明媚的笑容。

相反，葵阿姨这次神情严肃得可怕。她把自己带到一边，严厉地问自己，究竟是从哪里学来了那个词汇。

看到葵阿姨的表情，男孩意识到自己说错话了。他怯生生地回答，自己是在漫画上看来的。漫画上的男人经常不回家吃晚饭，有时还在外边过夜，因此漫画里的女人认为那男人有个“情人”——事实上，男孩甚至还不知道这词的含义。

他只是觉得爸爸的情况和这有些相似。爸爸也时常不回家吃晚饭，甚至偶尔在回家时，手上还会拎着第二天的便当。少数时候，爸爸也确实会打电话回来，通知说他要在外边过夜，和漫画里的情节如出一辙。

“所以就这样猜测了？”葵阿姨的神色缓和看了些许，无奈地叹了口气。

“听着，这不是什么好的词语，以后不要再用了。”葵阿姨直视男孩的双眼，郑重叮嘱，“况且，你爸爸他真的在做一些很重要的事。”

“很重要的事……？”男孩仰起头，神色有些迷茫。

“非常重要，”葵阿姨的双眼闪烁着一些复杂的情绪，男孩读不明白，他只能默默地听着，“那是对爸爸、对妈妈、对葵阿姨来说，都很重要的事。所以，你一定要理解你的爸爸。”

“我希望我可以帮忙，”男孩似懂非懂地点点头，低声嘟囔着，“有时候，爸爸看起来真的很累。”

“现在他们不告诉你，自然有他们的理由，”葵阿姨伸出手，似乎是想摸摸男孩的头，最后还是停在半空便收了回去，“你只需要耐心地等待，相信他们。”

“不过，如果真的想帮忙，你可以多陪妈妈聊聊天。”葵阿姨微笑起来，依然是一贯温柔明媚的笑容，“另外，今天的谈话，是我们的秘密哦！”

“没问题！”男孩也笑了起来，坚定地握紧拳头，“我一定好好保密！”

但是，果然还是很好奇爸爸在做的那些“重要的事情”。

周末时，男孩总是闲不住的。他喜欢在周边的街道游荡、玩耍。他的母亲最初会陪同着他，等到男孩认清所有的道路后，若是白天，母亲便放心地让男孩独自玩耍了。某天回家路上，男孩不经意在街道拐角处瞧见了父亲的背影。父亲拎着一个过于眼熟的便当盒，似乎正朝着一个特定的方向走去。

男孩不是故意跟踪自己的父亲，他只是太好奇了。越是和妈妈、和葵阿姨聊天，男孩越是迫切地想知道父亲正在做的事。至少，见一见母亲和葵阿姨口中的“那个人”。

他悄悄跟在父亲身后，注视着他走进一座古老而传统的日式建筑。为什么过去我从没见过这座房子？男孩有些疑惑。他在外边等啊等，无聊地踢着道路上的石子。等到父亲终于走出来，他连忙躲在一旁，尽力蜷缩着身子，不让自己被发现。还好，今天父亲是要回来吃饭的。

等到父亲的身影消失在街道拐角处，男孩悄悄走到那栋建筑前。映入眼帘的是院子里修剪得整整齐齐的草坪，房屋的大门紧闭着，似乎有股力量吸引着男孩，一步步向房子走去。

不知是否是巧合，就在他走到门口时，房门打开了。两个看上去大他几岁的女孩欢笑着，拉起男孩的手，朝着一个特定的方向奔跑。

“你终于来啦！”

“终于来啦！”

“主人已经在屋里久等了！”

“久等了呢！”

女孩们把他领到一间似乎是客厅的房间前，不等男孩发问，欢呼着拉开了门。

“主人，我们把他带来啦！”两个小姑娘齐声说道。

男孩站在原地，瞪大了双眼。

一个男人慵懒地躺在沙发上，手里握着烟管，偏过头来，眼神柔和地朝自己微笑。他穿着一身艳丽华贵的和服，衣袖随着他的动作而垂下，露出他极白极细的手腕。他的手指白皙修长，男孩想，这双手适合捧花，也适合弹奏弦乐器。

“原来是百目鬼家的小鬼。”他轻哼一声，吐出一缕烟雾，“没经家长允许，偷偷跑出来的？”

“你认识我爸爸？”男孩完全忽视了男人后半段话中夹杂着戏谑和责怪的语调，只抓住一个重点，急急地询问。

“不好好听人说话这点和他真像啊，”对方不悦地皱起眉头，“真是一样的讨厌。”

“过来坐吧，小鬼，”男人朝男孩招了招手，“小多，给他倒杯茶。”

“我确实认识你父亲，或者说，我们是老同学了。”男人又吸了一口烟，从沙发上坐起身来，“你可以叫我四月一日。现在，告诉我，小家伙。你为什么会来这里？你有什么愿望吗？”

“我就是想来看看，”男孩捧着茶杯，老老实实地回答，“妈妈说爸爸在做一些重要的事，我想知道他在做什么。”

四月一日微眯起眼，审视着男孩。男孩缩了缩什么，为这直白的视线感到不适。随后四月一日放松地仰躺在沙发上，喝了一杯茶。

“小鬼，你该回家去了。”

“也是……”再不回家，妈妈该担心了。男孩站起身子，端端正正地将一口未动的茶杯放在矮茶几上。走到门口时，男孩迟疑了，接着转过身来：“四月一日先生……我来过这里的事，可以不告诉我爸爸吗？”

“小小年纪就学会保密了？”四月一日轻哼一声，好笑似的眯起眼，“行，我答应你。”

“那我以后可以来找你玩吗？”

这一次，四月一日沉默了很久。随后他转过身去，只留给男孩一个背影：“随你喜欢。”

四月一日的宅子，成了男孩新的秘密基地。他总喜欢跑到这里，将生活中的琐事叽叽喳喳地讲给四月一日听。四月一日先生总是微笑着，偶尔评论一两句。他还会变着花样做些小点心，那几乎是男孩吃过最美味的点心了。

“这真是太美味了！”男孩的双眼亮晶晶的，“四月一日先生，你真的好厉害！”

四月一日似乎是被男孩崇拜的神色给逗笑了。他一手托着下巴，另一将烟管举到唇边，浅浅地吸了一口。吐出烟雾，他淡淡地说道：“你父亲可从不会这么多话。”

“是真的！”男孩赞同地点点头，“爸爸真的很少说话啊。”

“他就是那样的，”四月一日顿了顿，微微勾起嘴角，指尖轻轻敲击着侧脸，轻叹一声，“那个家伙，一直只会板着个脸，我行我素，从来不听人说话，顽固得要命……”四月一日的声音越发沙哑，最后哽住了。他握了握拳，似乎还想说些什么，却也只把涌到嘴边的话给吞了回去。

“四月一日先生……”男孩有些疑惑，他看不懂此时店主的神情。但他知道眼下的气氛不对劲，他不喜欢四月一日先生现在的表情。男孩孤注一掷地说出第一句浮现在脑海中的话：“你和爸爸，真的是很好的朋友啊。”

“我和他……”方才凝重的神情消失了，好像从来没存在过。四月一日向后仰着身子，一手捂住脸，长叹一口气，不悦地念叨着，“天哪，我摆脱不了这个评论了吗？”

自己似乎拯救了气氛。男孩得意地咧嘴笑了。

今天的甜点是饼干。四月一日将餐盘放在桌上，给自己和男孩都倒好了茶。

“今天有特别的消息！”男孩抓起一块饼干，急急地咬了一口，便迫不及待地开口说：“爸爸说，等我再长大一点，他就开始教导我弓道。”

“啊，那家伙弓箭确实厉害，”四月一日轻轻哼了一声，给自己倒上一杯茶水，“高中时他几乎把各类大赛的奖项都拿了个遍。”

“真的吗？”男孩惊呼了一声，“以前我只是觉得爸爸懂得很多，没想到他这么厉害！”

四月一日只是意味不明地耸耸肩。

“你爸爸对你好吗？有没有过于严格？”

“还好吧，”男孩歪着头想了想，脸颊微微鼓起，“他还说，以后会逐渐教授很多古老的知识给我。爸爸肯定是希望我以后越来越厉害的，而且我也想帮上忙。”

“那家伙一副了不起的样子，结果还是要人帮忙啊……”四月一日轻笑一声，举起烟管凑到唇边，慵懒地吸了一口。

“是的！”男孩郑重地点点头，“妈妈说，爸爸有个很重要很重要的人需要帮助。虽然那个人不说，但爸爸还是想帮他，因为那个人很重要。”

“但是爸爸担心未来自己的力量可能不够，我能看出来的。所以我想尽快变得更加厉害，这样就能帮到爸爸了！”

“很重要的人……吗？”四月一日缓缓呼出一缕烟雾，一手托起下巴，半眯着眼凝视对面的围墙。他的神色飘忽起来，好像若有所思，灵魂仿佛脱离了躯壳。

“妈妈说，有重要的人在，会让我们更加强大。”男孩仍高举拳头喋喋不休着，脸颊上挂着一抹兴奋的红晕。“那个人一定对爸爸非常、非常重要，所以爸爸才会那么厉害。”

“呐，四月一日先生，你说我以后也会遇到那么特别的人吗？我也能成为像爸爸一样厉害的人吗？”男孩侧过头去，眼底亮亮的，闪烁着光。

“不。”

四月一日垂下了眼眸，他抿了抿唇，微微握拳，一贯温柔的微笑有些摇摇欲坠。

“你不可以像他那样。”

他最后低语道。

END


End file.
